Eternity & Infinity Clash
by K.Holtzman
Summary: Eternity and Infinity have made a mistake. By taking The Hulk out of our time stream in hopes of saving the Marvel universe from a grisly fate they have set it on a path of regression. Once all beings regress until when they no longer exist Earth will disapper. The regression is also decreasing the gravity pull, causing Marvel to clash with DC. Bats and Ironman to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Going back to my comic roots, here's a bit of a Marvel/DC crossover. The main characters will be Batman and Ironman. It's gonna be an AU fic of course since none of this stuff ever happened. There will be lots of twists and turns and this chapter is a prologue, mainly here to just wet your lips and pique interests. This focuses on Eternity and Infinity causes a bit of trouble, if you don''t know who they are well basically Eternity controls space and Infinity time. If you want to know more- google.**_

**Warnings: Occasional made up word, not beta'd, and whatever mischief two playboy billionaire philanthropists can cause. Useless/pointless reviews offering no critique or support will be used by Tony and Bruce in a spit ball war in a future kid!fic. ;) **

Prologue: Eternity & Infinity

_It's a wonder he is still alive._

_You shouldn't want this brother!_

_Why not! Look at the destruction he alone causes. Why the other heroes let him live I will never understand. _

_He is one of them. We have no right to interfere._

_No right!? Sister, we control time and space. We can save Earth from what happens to it. We can-_

_You know that is not allowed! Mess with the fabric of the universe and you could destroy everything!_

_This will have benefits that outweigh the good._

_Maybe, but are such benefits worth risking everything?_

Eternity narrowed his eyes, how could his sister not understand? He was doing this _for_ Earth not against them. He is trying to help. _Yes. If it stops the civil war from ever coming to existence, if it keeps H.A.M.M.E.R. from coming to form, from Ares dying- if it prevents the mutant genocide! Then yes. It is worth it._

_How does killing him solve any of that brother? _

_I never said we'd kill him._

_We? There is no we! This is your decision. Your mistake. _

_Infinity! I need you for this. Please. We must use space and time to remove him from the universe. We could save this one. Don't you understand? Removing him could stop Namor's anger, ease the tensions of the Illuminati, prevent the humans from looking down on mutants because they believe the Hulk to be one. This could stop Stark's disasturous decision of sending Hulk into space. That is why we both need to do this, just time or space won't hold him. You and I, sister this is what we are for. To use our powers to preserve. If Earth continues on its current path, it could end this universe and all with it. We can stop that._

_Are you sure about this brother?_

_Positive._

_Fine. But there is still a chance the risks could create too much for us to offbalance._

_Sister-_

_No you will listen. There needs to be a contingency plan. Leave something in place for Stark._

_Stark? But why?_

_His genius and connection to the extremis suit will allow for storage of memory from this timeline and this universe. If __things don't go as planned, we may cease to exist brother. Eternity, we need someone else who could repair what damage we may cause._

_Fine._

_**A/N: And yes you read right, future kid!fic will be posted for Tony and Brue, we get to see what kinda trouble they will cause.**_

_**Anyway let me know if this got you interested.**_

_**Reviews make me grin.**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Sorry it took so long on the update. Finally getting into the main characters a bit.**_

Chapter 2-

"Dammit!"

"You okay Mr. Stark?" Tony whirled around in his chair, injured finger in his mouth.

"Fine, just burnt my finger." He turned back around picking up the soldering iron.

"What are you doing this time?"

"Tweaking the purplosion canons on the suits right arm. They flaked out on me yesterday."

"'Flaked out on you'? Or are you just bored?"

"You're too clever for your own good Pepper."

"Ha! Clever? No. You just mope around here like a little boy when you run out of toys to play with. " Pepper snorted and sat on the edge of the table next to Tony, watching his deft hands work their way around the advanced circuitry with no problem.

"Boys need their toys Pepper, and I am in _desperate_ need of toys! A challenge, a new invention, anything!" Tony threw the soldering iron down and gripped the sides of his head, fisting his hair a look of frustration on his face. _He's gonna pull out his hair..._ Pepper thought calmly. "It's just so boring. Whatever happened to the idiot criminals who were gluttons for punishment and couldn't figure out that they'd never beat me?" He shouted, shoving his chair back before pacing the room.

"Obviously they figured it out."

"Or any villains for that matter? The ones that were enough to challenge the Avengers?" Tony continued as though Pepper hadn't said anything. "The Skrull are gone, H.A.M.M.E.R. is done, there's nothing to do!"

"Maybe you could take a shower?" He definitely needed one, there's a thin layer of grime covering his face, oil on his hands, Tony's hair was a greasy mess and there was definitely something far past five o'clock shadow.

"Whatever happened to the need of my intelligence, my _genius?" _Okay, now she was _definitely_ being ignored. If it were anyone else, it might have actually been painful to see Tony Stark in such a pathetic state, though for Pepper there was a small part of her that felt it was fitting- a bit of payback, justice. Not that she didn't feel bad for him, because of course she did, she was too nice of a person not too.

"Maybe the world has just had enough Tony Stark for a bit." Pepper whispered quietly, but of course Tony heard _that._

"Enough? Enough Tony Stark? That's impossible! I could do so much more! _This_ is just going to waste!" Tony tapped his temple for emphasis.

"Tony you need to relax, maybe take a vacation, get out of this...this..._lair..."_

"It's not a _lair_, it's a lab." Tony arched an eyebrow, a small smirk playing across his lips.

"Whatever. Point is you're getting cabin fever, it's time to take a break." Tony opened his mouth to reply but got caught off by an alarm. He jogged over to a tiled table, a 3D map of New York City popping up with red blips in the Northeast corner.

"Sorry Pepper, gotta armor up."

"You remember what I said?" She asked as Tony messed around on the hologram.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Tony closed his eyes, arms out to his sides as he concentrated, calling the extremis suit into existence and having the plated armor encompass his body, gold and hotrod red glinting brightly.

"You'll do more than think about it." Pepper said sternly, almost scalding- like a mother. Which when it came to Tony Stark, that's kinda what she was; mother, assistant, friend, voice of reason, common sense and occasional lover; though that last part had ended a while ago.

"I'll think about it."  
Tony shot her a winning grin and a wink before the front of the helmet snapped close. Then the propulsion boots were on and he was flying out of the lair through the wall exit in less than 5 seconds, _humph, a new record. _Pepper thought, checking her watch. "I might as well get some lunch."

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Stray Frosty.**_


End file.
